Ice Cold Lemonade
by snoozin81
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ever wondered what Jay and Ellie were talking about in the background on the beach during Back in Black? Well here’s my theory on it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi if I did Palex would never have happened, Jay would have hooked up with Ellie not Emma, and Craig would never ever ever have been with Manny!

Ellie Nash slipped off her heavy combat boots and dug her fishnet-clad toes into the sand. If someone had told her this morning that she'd be sitting on a beach in Wasaga with her boyfriend, his ex girlfriend, and his best friend she would have told them they were out of their mind. But there she sat the ocean breeze blowing her red locks into her face as she watched the waves crashing into the shore.

The day had been anything but good starting with the reporters and the new papers broadcasting the tragedy that had befallen the students of Degrassi Community School. Then there was Sean's anger towards his parents leading to the two-hour car ride where she was forced to endure Jay and Emma's constant bickering. Let's not forget the fight between Sean and Tyler and the heart attack she'd almost suffered when Sean nearly drowned. Ellie just couldn't seem to shake the feeling of impending doom. She knew something was right around the corner, something that would change her life forever.

"What's wrong with you?" Jay asked, plopping down next to her in the sand.

Ellie shrugged, looking over to where Sean was sitting alone. "I just wish he'd talk to me, tell me what's going on. Maybe then I could help."

"What is it with girls and always wanting guys to talk about their feelings? It's crap. Guys don't talk it's like in our blood or something." Jay replied half teasing.

Ellie rolled her eyes but smiled. Unlike the majority of Degrassi she actually enjoyed spending time with Jay. He was sarcastic yet witty, he made her laugh when it was the last thing she wanted to do, and his presence on the beach that very second was actually comforting.

"So where's Alex today?" She asked, taking a deep breath of the ocean air.

"School, student council meeting, work, I don't know. Your guess is probably as good as mine." Jay replied, his voice radiating resentment. "We haven't exactly been spending tons of quality time together lately."

"Cut her some slack, Jay. She's scared to death of ending up like her mother." Ellie replied, knowing exactly how Alex felt.

"I know." Jay replied.

Ellie could see a flash of uncertainty in his blue eyes and her heart went out to him. Alex and Jay had always seemed like the perfect couple. Sure they fought, sometimes like cats and dogs but in the end they'd always managed to work things out. Ellie would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed Alex's sudden change. Jay had been hanging out at the apartment more and more as Alex took extra hours at the theater or volunteered to help with the play, or the dance, or the blood drive.

"Is she going to be mad that you ditched school and spent the whole day at the beach?" Ellie asked, shielding her eyes against the bright sun as she turned her head to look at him.

"Doubt it; she's use to me ditching school with or without her. She might not be too happy about me spending the day with Greenpeace, though." Jay replied with a sly smile.

Ellie chuckled a little, "Yeah, they don't exactly get along."

"Way to state the obvious, Red. Emma's everything Alex hates." Jay added. He stretched and yawned before asking, "You thirsty? I think I'm going to go grab a drink."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." Ellie replied as Jay stood up and made his way the short distance to a tiny shack selling refreshments. Ellie watched as Jay chatted briefly with Emma and figured they were swapping insults as usual. Then Ellie turned her attention back to Sean. He was still sitting alone his eyes locked on the ocean, fear and sorrow etched across his face. She hated that she couldn't help him that she couldn't change what had happened with Rick, that she couldn't make him see it wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. She didn't understand why the psycho had to invade their school, why he had to screw up their lives.

Ellie was lost deep in thought when Jay returned. She jumped slightly as he placed the cold cup against her slightly sunburned skin drawing her attention back to the present. She playfully slapped at him causing them both to bust out in a fit of giggles. It was nice to have a little comic relief on an otherwise crappy day.

"It's lemonade. Greenpeace said it was good so…" Jay said as he took a sip from his own cup. He scrunched his nose up causing Ellie to laugh. He pulled out a little black flask before adding, "It'll taste better with a little bit of this."

Ellie watched as Jay poured a little of the mystery substance into his cup before taking another sip.

"Much better, you want some?" He asked ing his eyebrows questioningly.

Ellie shook her head no as she took a drink of her non-alcoholic lemonade. It was slightly sour but hit the spot. It reminded her of Jay. At first sight he was arrogant, obnoxious, a jerk but once you got to know him it was like he just hit the spot, comforting in his own way. Ellie shook her head at the comparison, Jay Hogart and ice-cold lemonade.

"I'm glad you're here." Ellie said a faint smile turning up the corner of her lips.

"Aw, Red, you like me, you really, really like me." Jay teased as he nudged her gently. Then growing a little bit more serious he added, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Did we just share a Kodak moment?" Ellie teased back. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a playful hug. "Because I think we did."

"Hey, watch the hands." Jay joked, unwrapping Ellie's arms from his neck. "I don't need another black eye from Cameron."

Ellie looked back over to where Sean was no longer sitting alone. Emma was a fraction of an inch away from him her arm slightly touching his. Ellie felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Sean's lips move. Why could he talk to Emma and not to her? Ellie sighed before replying, "I don't think he's too interested in what we're doing."

"Do I hint a bit of jealousy?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"Maybe she can help him. Maybe that's what he needs." Ellie replied. It wasn't really an answer more like a statement, a statement that quite frankly scared the hell out of her.

"El," Jay asked, sensing a change from the happy go lucky moment they'd been sharing just a few seconds ago.

"Yeah," Ellie replied. She turned her attention back to Jay as she forced away the uneasiness of seeing Sean and Emma deep in conversation.

"What's going on in that pretty red head of yours?" Jay asked, trying his best to distract Ellie or at least to make her smile.

Ellie was trying to come up with a witty comeback, one that would take the concerned look out of Jay's eyes, when Sean and Emma stood up.

"As soon as I change we're out of here." Sean called, heading for one of the changing rooms that sat a few feet away.

Ellie sighed hoping they'd make it home before any more trouble found them but deep down inside she knew it wasn't possible. Ellie pulled her toes out from under the sand and slipped them back into her boots. She closed her eyes and breathed in a lung full of sea air. It was a final fleeting moment of happiness but instead of thinking about Sean and the time they'd spent together she was lost in memories of laughter and the sour yet sweet taste of lemonade.


End file.
